


Forests and Centaurs

by ceealaina



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Centaurs, Dreams, Fade to Black, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/pseuds/ceealaina
Summary: Square: T1 - CentaursRating: M (because I have no self control)Warnings: Mild sexual content (at the end)Pairing: Tony Stark x James “Bucky” BarnesSummary: Tony’s not quite sure where he is, or how he got here. And something seems just not quite right. (This is absolutely silly fluff).





	Forests and Centaurs

Tony shifted and stretched, blinking around at the trees. It was night time, a million bright stars twinkling down on him through the forest. Tony didn't actually remember how he’d gotten to… wherever he was, but he wasn’t really worried about it. He shifted again, felt his hair brush against his shoulder, and-

Wait, what?

Carefully he lifted his hand up and combed his fingers through long, soft, wavy curls, eyes going wide as he realized that his hair now brushed his collarbone which, what the fuck, something that seemed off somehow. Scratching a hand over his cheek, he stopped again when his fingers met with a thick, slightly unruly beard in place of his normal carefully trimmed facial hair.

“Well that’s not right,” Tony said to himself. He took a step forward and then stopped because that _really_ wasn’t right. Something about his gait was different, and actually, now that he thought about it he was a lot taller than seemed normal. And, of course, there was the fact that his feet were making a soft, steady thump against the ground, with a few too many sounds than his normal two feet should be making.

Feeling his heart start to race, Tony looked down, past his bare chest - now scar and reactor free, which, _what_? - to the fucking horse legs that were coming out from his torso.

Tony did the only reasonable thing a person would do when they suddenly found themselves transformed into a human/horse hybrid. He screamed. And then he started to run. He took off at a breakneck speed, running all the faster when he realized that he could hear someone chasing him, someone on horseback coming right behind him.

It took him an embarrassingly long time to come to the conclusion that, oh right, the horse hooves were probably him.

Out of breath now, he finally came to a stop, staring wildly around him.

“What the actual fuck?” Tony asked out loud. 

As if on cue, he heard Bucky’s familiar loud laugh and nearly collapsed in relief.

“Oh thank god,” he breathed, so grateful to have found someone he knew, something familiar. “Hey!” he called, following the the sound of Bucky’s laughter a little further through the trees. “ _Hey_!”

“Tony?” he heard Steve’s voice call.

“Sweetheart, come on!” Bucky yelled. “We’re over here.”

Tony could hear water now too, splashing and more laughter, and stepping through a break in the trees he found a lake, sparkling under the moonlight, and all his friends, goofing around in the water.

All his friends who were fucking centaurs.

“What the fuck is happening?” he asked, watching as Natasha and Clint got in a splash fight while Thor poured water over his hair, shaking it out and sending droplets spraying everywhere. “What is this?”

Bucky beamed at the sight of him, moving gracefully through the water on his four legs. “What’s the matter, baby?” he asked sweetly. “You look all out of sorts.”

Tony made a whimpering noise, blinking at Bucky. “Out of sorts?” he repeated. “Out of sorts?? Yeah, baby, I’m a little out of sorts.”

Steve was looking concerned now too. “Tony what’s wrong?”

Tony just stared. “We’re all fucking centaurs!” he hollered.

Steve and Bucky exchanged a look. “Yes?”

“This doesn’t come as something to a surprise to you? Pretty sure I only had two legs this morning.”

Bucky made a face and Steve visibly shuddered. “That sounds like a nightmare,” Bucky told him, trotting a couple steps closer - and oh god, his boyfriend was trotting, what was even going on? “Did you have a bad dream, doll?” he hummed. His hand move to stroke through Tony’s hair, and Tony had to admit that it felt really nice.

“This isn’t normal,” he mumbled, even as he leaned into Bucky’s touch. “We’re people, not centaurs.”

Bucky shared another amused look with Steve. “Must’ve been some dream, huh?”

“Dream!” Tony’s head shot upright, nearly clocking Bucky’s chin in the process. “This is a dream,” he declared, grinning brightly and shoving his arm in Bucky’s face. “Pinch me.”

Bucky tilted his head. “Uh, what?”

“Pinch me!” Tony insisted.

Looking utterly confused, Bucky did. Tony waited expectantly, smile fading when nothing happened. “I don’t understand,” he said, pulling his arm back to pinch it again. “That should have worked! Because centaurs aren’t real, and even if they were I definitely am not one so this has to be a dream, because if it’s not a dream then we’ve all been transported to another dimension and you’ve all been brainwashed into thinking you’ve always been centaurs which I guess didn’t work on me for some reason, and that would be really, very bad.” He shook his head, staring at Bucky. “Very, very bad.”

Feeling himself start to panic just a little, Tony took a few steps back. Not used to so many legs, he lost his balance, tripped, and -

Promptly woke up as his entire body jerked, finding himself lying in his bed and panting, staring wide eyed at the ceiling. “Holy shit,” he breathed softly to himself. He reached quickly down under he sheets, nearly melting in relief when his hand closed around his very familiar dick, lying right where it should be, between his two legs. “Oh thank god,” he said, breathing starting to slow as the lingering uneasiness of the dream faded.

Bucky made a soft noise beside him, a heavy arm moving to drape over Tony’s middle as he pressed his face into the skin of Tony’s neck. “‘s matter baby?” he mumbled.

“Had the weirdest dream,” Tony told him, still feeling his pulse racing. “I was in the woods, and then I was a centaur, and then I found you and Steve and the whole team in a lake, but you were all centaurs, and you kept insisting that was normal, and nobody would listen when I tried to say it wasn’t.”

Bucky snorted against his neck, and Tony folded his arms over his chest. He couldn’t help pouting up at the ceiling a little; sure, it sounded a little ridiculous when he said it out loud, but it hadn’t been _Bucky’s_ dream. He didn’t get it.

“Told you not to eat all that ice cream before bed, baby,” Bucky teased, voice still slurred and grumbly with sleep.

“You’re the worst and hate you,” Tony informed him, rolling onto his side to go back to sleep and absolutely not reacting when Bucky started tracing lazy, open mouthed kisses against the back of his neck, teeth dragging over his skin.

“Uh huh,” Bucky said, sounding not at all convinced. The arm that he’d slung over Tony’s hip shifted until he could drag his fingers feather light over the length of Tony’s cock, making him shiver and his eyelashes flutter. “Well I can promise you I’m 100% not a centaur. Ain’t nothing else weird neither, except maybe a teeny bit cyborg.” He bit down on Tony’s shoulder, grinning at the sound that pulled out of him. “And I know you don’t mind that at all. Why don’t you let me prove it to you, and see if we can’t give you some better dreams when you go back to sleep, hmm?”

And well. Who was Tony to say no to that? Wiggling back against the cock that was firming up against his ass, he twisted his head to give Bucky a sloppy kiss. “I don’t know,” he hummed, reaching back to scratch his fingers over the swell of Bucky’s ass. “It was a very vivid dream. You might have a lot of proving to do.”

“Well, that’s a shame,” Bucky drawled, his hand closing over Tony’s hip and holding him tight so he could grind up against him for a moment, making Tony practically purr in contentment. “However will I handle this terrible hardship?”

Tony giggled then, finally rolling over so they could slot their hips together, moaning a little as Bucky’s cock rubbed up against his. He kissed him, whining when Bucky’s teeth closed gently over his lower lip. “I’m really glad you’re not a centaur,” he mumbled against Bucky’s lips, making him grin as his fingers roamed over Tony’s ass.

“Me too, baby. Me too.”


End file.
